Revamped
by Dreamer-MRAF
Summary: My name's Ally. I'm a teenage girl who's responsible for changing the future of Earth. Yeah, you've probably heard it all before, but I'm telling you, I'm the real deal. No one else would have made the stupid mistakes I did. Rated T for language and JIC
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Animorphs, Jake and Cassie would've gotten together fast and Rachel would have ruled the world. So needless to say, I don't own Animorphs.**_

**_Claimer: I do, however, own any characters that appear in my story that dont appear in the original books. That includes my main character. If anyone would like to borow my characters, please ask. There usually isn't a reason for me to say no._**

**Okay, this is my first Animorphs fanfic, so if any of the characters are OOC or something, please let me know. I used to read the books constantly, and recently, I've been revisiting them. This story actually came from a disturbingly realistic dream I had, much like my main character. I don't mind flames, because it means that someone read my story, even if they did hate it. lol.**

**So please review and correct any mistakes I may have made and...you know...stuff.**

**Chapter One**

I wasn't supposed to exist. I was never a part of the battle. But it didn't end the way _He_ wanted. So He twisted the strands of time and pulled me into this reality. I had no memory of the life I had once lived and lost, and they had no memory of a battle won and terrible sacrifices made. I had known my role, once, but now it slipped away from me, elusive behind the wall He put in my head.

But there had been a miscalculation. The anomaly had not been accounted for - yet again. Every contact I had with her pulled me between memories - between realities. Was this necessary? I could not say. All I know is that everyone would suffer as a result. They would lose countless battles that had once been victories, but the outcome would change. For the better? Only the ones with the pain in their hearts can answer that.

* * *

My eyes were slowly closing when the car slid to a stop against the curb. Yawning widely, I let the door swing open with the slope of the parking lot. Pulling myself upright, I leaned against the car and stared at my new school. Just when I had been about to start a new year where I used to live, my dad got a new job at the last minute. He decided to move us all halfway across the country, and no one was all that happy about it.

"Okay, kiddo, just head down to the office and give them your name. I nodded tiredly for an answer without looking at my dad and started walking. I joined the crowd of students that all seemed to be going the same way and tried to look like I belonged. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have been all that hard. It had just been my luck that last night had been one of the worst ever.

Ever since I was little, I'd have these creepy flashes of some kind of gruesome fight. I'd wake up frightened and depressed and not remember why. My parents tried everything, but in the midst of all the visits to the shrink and the depression medications that no seven-year-old should have to take, they disappeared. After going nightmare-free for more than a couple years, it was decided that I was fine - that it was just some phase.

Being normal was fine by me. But then, just when I'd stopped dreading their return, _bang_. More horrible dreams and cryptic mood swings. And it wasn't like before. No, now I could remember it all. I was watching people die and I was watching their deaths over and over again like a scene on repeat, unable to do a thing about it.

I knew them by their voices now, if not by name or face. I could hear their voices in my mind and say 'This is how they die.' Do you realize how freakin' crazy I feel? This morning, after jolting awake in the middle of a particularly heart-wrenchingly realistic nightmare, I could barely be bothered to brush my hair, let alone wear something nice. So here I was in a black hoodie and my favorite pair of sweats. Not exactly over-the-top, but it came with the added bonus of a bad reputation that I didn't really deserve.

Slipping through the crowd easily, I scanned the plaques next to the rooms. It took me two dead ends and three sets of directions to find the office I was supposed to check in at. Pushing open the door with a martyred expression on my face, I leaned against the pale orange counter. I looked down aimlessly, waiting for someone to show up.

Suddenly I saw a flash of black, dark even in contrast to a deep orange background – of fur. A tiger leaped, its razor-sharp claws extended, a snarl rippling from its chest. ((Rachel, get the Visser! Marco, watch my back.)) I recognized the male voice instantly. Yes, the tiger was talking. Well, not talking per _say _- it was more of a telepathy kind of thing.

((You know, I'm probably the only guy who ever woke up on a Monday morning and wished I could go to school.)) The slightly cynical tone of voice made me turn my head to see a massive gorilla towering over me. This was Marco. I didn't budge. If this was a dream or something, they'd go right through me.

I frowned as the scenery came into view. It was a dark, cavernous room, lit only by the flickering lamps overhead and creepy green strips on the floors. Then I felt my heart constrict. I didn't like the way it reeked of death and despair.

((Jake!)) A girl's voice, filled with – and I somehow knew that this was completely out-of-character – fear. ((Where's Cassie?)) I saw the tiger's head whip towards the entrance of the cellar, a barely-concealed fear in his eyes.

"NO!" I yelled, jumping forward as though to put myself in between Jake and the monster I could now see attacking him. I threw my arms out, knowing that he was still frozen. The reptilian, dangerous looking creature didn't even see me. The blade protruding from his elbow was milliseconds away from ripping me apart when it all dissolved.

"May I help you?" an authoritative man's voice asked me, rather impatiently. I blinked stupidly, trying to erase the images that had flashed through my mind. It was pathetic that I would risk my life to save a guy I didn't know in real life, but it had seemed like the right thing to do. And yeah, he was a guy – not a talking animal. The rest of them were people, too – well, except for one, but I'd only caught a glimpse of him. There was something more there, but my dreams were pretty damn cryptic.

"Y-yeah." I stammered, trying to remember why I was standing here. "I'm Ally. I was supposed to start school here today." He looked me over, taking in my baggy sweatpants and black hoodie. The back of my neck prickled uneasily. There was something dangerous about this man, and some part of me knew what and was withholding the information.

"Hmm. I am Mr. Chapman, the vice-principal. You will follow me to your first class." he scrawled something on a pad next to the computer and gestured for me to follow. I did so, making a face when his back was turned. This guy was seriously unpleasant. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the back of his head, for some inexplicable reason. It wasn't voluntary – it just..._happened_. I shook off the eerie feeling and followed him through what seemed like a maze of hallways.

"This will be your first period class." I glanced into the room, seeing maps and various posters. History. I groaned inwardly and took a deep breath before walking in. Almost everyone turned to look at me immediately, making me fight to hold back a blush. I didn't do attention well. Never had.

"I'm, uh, Ally." The teacher glanced down at the clipboard on his desk and nodded, gesturing vaguely towards the back of the room. I took it as a sign to sit, so I chose one near the corner, where it was harder for people to see me. This way, they'd have to crane their necks and wouldn't be able to glance sideways at me.

"Okay," I looked up as the teacher began to speak, propping my head up on my hand. "When I call your name, please say 'present' in a loud, clear voice." He cleared his throat. "Gabby."

"Present!"

"Mike."

"Yep."

"Say 'present'. Jaimy."

I tuned it out, waiting for my own name. Hearing it after a few others, I called out. The teacher – Mr. Pearson, as it said on the board – nodded at me and continued.

"Jake?" This one was more of a question, but I was too shocked to notice that. _Jake_? _What if..._? But then I reminded myself how many Jakes there were in this country and my theory went down the drain. There was no answer for a few minutes, and I started hearing the beginnings of muttered conversations.

"Where do you think he is? He's been late a lot this week."

"Why do _you_ care? Do you want him to ask you to the dance?"

I saw the girl in question blush. So this Jake was popular. Well, I knew I was being stupid, but I couldn't help cataloging everything I heard. It may have been a complete coincidence that soon after a vision, I'd hear his name, but I didn't believe in coincidences.

I let my attention wander for a bit while the teacher introduced himself and read through the guidelines for the class. So when I heard the next names, I wasn't really waiting for it.

"...Rachel's not here either. Do you think she's with Marco?"

"Are you joking? She's like a foot taller than him."

I must have yelped or something, because the entire class turned to look at me. "I stubbed my toe! On...the desk." I said quickly, thinking fast. I'd never met these people before. I never for one second believed that they were real. _Maybe..._I wanted to slap myself. _Maybe what? Maybe I'm some kind of psychic and I can see these places and people because they're_ real_? Yeah, 'cause _that's_ totally possible. And not crazy._

I sighed and tried to focus on the class. It wasn't working. Nothing caught my attention until someone knocked on the door halfway through. I looked up, startled to see a tall boy walk in, more casual than anyone else walking in 25 minutes late would be. The teacher nodded at him and pointed to a seat next to me. As the guy looked over, I dropped my gaze. Yeah, he was a looker – if you went for the football types. With broad shoulders and an easy confidence, it was ridiculously easy to imagine him as a leader. As a tiger? Not so much.

* * *

The bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of another class that I totally didn't pay attention in. This was a bad start to a new school year already. It didn't help that everyone knew everyone else already. It didn't leave much room for making new friends. Not that I was any good at it, but still.

I swore under my breath as my books slipped off the desk, hitting the floor with a series of loud _thuds_.

Sighing, I bent down to pick them up, wishing I had thought to bring a backpack today. The one day I assume to be easy, teachers hand us books that weigh a ton and assign essays. A hand reached over to help me, and I took the books from them gratefully.

"Thanks." I said, seeing the guy from earlier – Jake. I was trying to suppress the images that flashed through my mind as I saw his face. I was being stupid. I just had to get over my insanity and keep moving. _But why was today the first time it happened in the day?_ I shifted the books so that they were easier to carry, ignoring the strain on my arm.

"No problem." I froze at the sound of his voice, hearing it echo inside my head. _Oh. My. God._ It was him. I would recognize any of their voices anywhere. Last time I had heard this one, he had been issuing orders to the others. _They were all real._

The shock seemed to be overriding my system. I honestly could not think straight. So when he asked me if I was okay, I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd say something like 'Can you turn into a tiger?' That would not have been good.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, working hard to keep my voice level. Shrieking and running would not have been good either. He nodded, starting to walk away. I was glad. I needed some time to think. I considered grabbing my lunch and heading for the library but the non cowardly part of me didn't like that idea. Not that there was much bravery in me – I just didn't like acting like a wimp.

This had to be another dream...right?

**I'm going to try and keep my chapter this length, so it might take me a while for each one.**

**Please, please review.**

**-Dreamer**


	2. Chapter Two

**I hope you like it. I know it took me forever. Sorry. I was kinda busy. XD. Bad excuse, I know, but what can I say? And it doesn't help that I don't really have a set plot for this. It's just kind of spilling out of my head as I type. lol. I sound crazy. Just like Ally! Only not really. ha.**

**Anywayz: ENJOY.**

**Chapter Two**

I sucked in a deep breath, a foot away from the cafeteria. I could already hear the hundreds of voices all talking over each other and generally making as loud a racket as possible. Running a hand nervously through my hair, I pushed through the crowd and took a good look around. It was pretty big, with the normal high ceiling and long tables. The nerve wracking part was the people. You could almost see the walls between certain tables, and they sat by the way they dressed. On a regular, nightmare-less day, I may have actually worn something that didn't hang off me like a pillowcase, and maybe had the courage to go sit down with that almost-nice girl from French class, but not today. So I went to stand in line, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket.

I tried my hardest not to glance around every five seconds and look like I belonged. I wasn't even all that hungry. The crazy adrenalin rush from a couple of periods ago was still pounding through my veins. All because some guy's voice and name matched the one in my dreams. But like I'd said before – I'd recognize their voices _anywhere_.

I noticed an almost empty table near the windows and walked towards it unhurriedly. I could count on one hand the number of times I'd ever had less than ten people at my table during lunch at my old school. _When I was normal._ A snide, cynical part of me said. Now I was considering taking the meds if all of this turned out to be my imagination. I didn't think I could take that. I had enough problems without being too drugged to think straight.

With these unpleasant thoughts buzzing around my head, I dropped my tray onto the table louder than I had meant to. I winced when the few occupants looked up. They were the "let's do extra math homework during lunch" kinda people. Not my usual group of friends by far. I sat down the farthest from them, tugging my iPod out of my pocket and tuning the volume up all the way. Thank god I remembered to grab it by default. I never went anywhere without my supply of music.

As you may have guessed, by now I had accepted that I was not dreaming. Either I really did need to check into an asylum, or something was very wrong with the world and the people in my dreams were at my school. I sank lower into my seat, looking around aimlessly while trying to appear uninterested. Nothing really caught my eye. The one table that I had to refrain from staring at was the one that kid Jake was sitting at. It wasn't the people themselves that sparked my interest, it was the fact that though they were people who should have been deathly afraid of being seen with each other, they seemed like best friends. There were four of them; Jake, a shorter guy who could really only be described as cute, a blond that made me feel even worse about how I looked, and a dark-skinned girl who didn't seem to care that her clothes...weren't as neat as could be.

They all looked exhausted, and it seemed like the only person talking was the short guy. Seeing as he was the only other guy there – assuming I wasn't insane – I figured this was Marco, or one of the two mysterious others. I blinked and tried to imagine him as a gorilla. Like with Jake, it didn't work all that well. One of the girls was Rachel, and the other Cassie, but which was which? Rachel was the fearless one, and right now, they both just looked a little...well, _dead_. I knew from earlier dreams what animals they were. Rachel was a giant grizzly with claws the length of my hand, and Cassie was a fierce-looking wolf. So, maybe the blond one was Cassie – after all, she was _blond – _the one who...died first. I also figured that Jake probably had a thing for Cassie, and that the girls were tight. Marco was the funny one and Jake was the leader. There were two others, but I'd never heard their voices. All I'd seen of the other two was a hawk and some kind of blue deer or something. Maybe that part really was a dream.

I watched them for a couple moments more before turning back to my untouched food. I contemplated my tray a little sadly. All this insanity was costing me my appetite.

* * *

((Cassie!)) The tortured yell broke through the peaceful darkness of what had been a dreamless sleep and shoved me face-first into another nightmare. I asked myself why I couldn't just cancel the subscription. It wasn't like I'd signed up for the "creepy, gruesome, mysterious visions" club or something. But I wasn't focusing on my metaphor. My eyes were locked on the scene in front of me.

((I'm fine! I just have to demorph...)) Cassie assured the others, I frowned, wondering briefly what the hell _that_ meant. But then I actually saw Cassie, and I wasn't thinking anymore. You know those three-legged dogs you see sometimes? Well, think of one of them, turn the stump into a bloody mess and add in a dozen or so slashes all over. How could she survive this? I looked for the monster that had done this to her and saw the same reptile thing as before. There were at least seven or so of them – oh wait, make that six, thanks to Rachel – and they were all taller than six feet, scaly and had killer blades on their knees, foreheads, elbows, wrists, and big scary claws.

I blinked, wondering if this was the dream part that came from my imagination. But then some invisible force pulled my gaze back to the others.

Closest to me was Rachel – the grizzly. Fighting back to back with her was Marco as a gorilla. I heard a high shriek and searched the ceiling for the source of the noise. There was that hawk again. For the first time, I heard his voice.

((Marco, behind you! No, don't turn _that_ way, moron!)) With another earsplitting screech, he plummeted downwards, talons outstretched. The big dragon-thing raised its claws too late, letting out a roar of agony as the hawk's talons found its mark. He flapped away, soaring back to a height from which he could see all the battles. I looked around, suddenly remembering Cassie's wounds as though someone had switched a light on in my head. _There_!

I stared, feeling a lot more confused than normal. She was _fine_. She was still a wolf, but now the blood was gone, and her leg was still attached. How did _that_ work? Another, more disturbing thought hit me next. How come in my usual nightmare, they died? If they had this power, why did they end up dead? There was no point pondering a question I'd never get an answer to, so I started watching the battles again.

When I saw a flash of blueish tan, my head whipped around. For some reason, however, I couldn't see past a certain point. I had the feeling that if I was actually physically there, I'd be able to see what was eluding me now, but the blue thing kept dancing just out of my line of sight. Frustrated, I looked for the hawk instead, seeing as I still didn't know his name.

((Tobias?)) Cassie's soft voice asked. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her voice perfectly. Was this some kind of dream thing?

((Jake's fine. He's taking down one of the last Hork-Bajir.))

Horky-_what_? And was Tobias the hawk's name? I guessed so. What the hell was a...whatever he said? Why were my dreams so damn _obscure_? Were they talking in some code-language? I would have screamed in frustration if the dream hadn't suddenly ended.

The total blackness returned, and for once, I wasn't grateful. My dreams were no longer the disheartening visions of death they had been up until all of a day ago. Now they were driving me crazy. I was a naturally curious kind of person, with a sense of self-preservation that could rival the best. And if you have dreams about people dying, and as soon as you may have met one of them, they stop dying in your dreams, wouldn't you want to know what the hell was going on in your life?

That's what I thought.

* * *

My alarm clock makes the loudest, most irritating sound I have ever heard in my entire life. But I was glad to hear it. It meant that I had gotten some sleep. For once. Switching it off instead of hitting the sleep button, I swung my legs out of bed. Stretching lazily, I grabbed my clothes and headed for my bathroom. Being an only child, I got certain privileges – such as my own bathroom.

After a long, hot, much-needed shower, I dared to glance in the mirror. Most days, I immediately looked away. The dark circles under my eyes, and the haunted look in my eyes themselves was usually too much to handle in the mornings. Today I looked almost, well - to use a word I didn't like that much – _normal_. So I took the time to actually brush my hair and make sure it hung right and to wear clothes that actually fit. By the time I was ready for school, I was actually feeling pretty good about the rest of the day that I had in front of me.

Having history first period is a pretty good way to ruin that kind of feeling. I yawned and sank as low into my seat as I could without slipping. Crossing my arms, I tried actually focusing for once. A long, long time ago, I'd gotten good grades. Hopefully, I could do it again. Hopefully.

I spent the class taking almost-good notes. It was enough to give me major writer's cramp and an intense dislike for lectures. By fourth period, I was past my lapse in laziness. I listened carefully and mentally cataloged stuff I'd need later, but that was it. After all, it was only Algebra.

"Hey," a boy's voice sounded behind me, as he tapped me on the shoulder. I froze, going through the same series of emotions I had yesterday. Another one of them. "Do you have an extra pen? Mine just ran out of ink." I nodded soundlessly, reaching into the bag beside me. Digging out the first writing utensil I found, I handed it to him over my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"No problem." _Marco_. I wanted to see his face so badly, to see if he matched up with the guy from Jake's table. I also wanted to ask him if he could turn into a gorilla. But from what I'd seen, apparently it was a well-guarded secret. Big enough to kill for? Maybe. At the same time, having seen those huge scaly green things-from-mars, I was burning to figure out what this was all about. There's only so much a person like me could take. Knowing pieces was worse than knowing nothing. I was _dying_ to ask him all the questions that had been stored up in my head – even the ones that made absolutely no sense.

So when he spoke again, I had to try very, _very _hard to concentrate and not yell out all the questions in my head. "Are you new here? I'm pretty sure this seat was empty. Would've noticed a cute girl." If I hadn't been so entirely focused on the sound of his voice, and not the context, I would have blushed furiously.

If.

But it hit me a moment later anyway, and I stammered out a thank you while turning to face him in my seat. Having assigned us a worksheet for homework, the teacher was helping a few students in the corner of the room. We were free to talk.

Again, seeing his face, it struck me just how cute _he_ was. Normally I would be more than a little flattered if he'd told me _I_ was okay. But not as much when I was pretty sure I'd seen him as a giant gorilla. Curiosity kept the awkwardness at bay. He kept his dark hair long, longer than most of the guys here, and he didn't look like your average all-American boy. His skin tone was a shade or so darker than mine– leaning towards olive, and his eyes were so dark they looked black. Thinking back to what I had heard earlier, and taking into consideration my not-so-tall 5'2", he was still taller than me. _Which means..._I deliberated, thinking faster than normal in my rush to get out an answer in an appropriate amount of time, _Rachel is the blonde. Well, never saw _that_ coming._

He was definitely more my type than the guy that I was now sure was Jake – also taking into consideration the whole Jake/Cassie thing. And from what I knew, he knew and loved sarcasm as much as I used to. Used to. After a while it was just too hard to keep up with everyone else. The dreams-turned-visions did not help my social life.

"Yeah, I just moved here. My dad got a new job." I said, making my voice level and not too interested or quiet. He nodded sympathetically.

"I know how that feels. My dad was switching between jobs for a while." he pulled a face, and I made a quick note of the past tense. "I'm Marco." I tried not to show the confusion that raged behind my eyes. I couldn't be going crazy – wouldn't it be a little less ordinary? Not the dreams part, I mean the rest of it. The school, the conversations...

"Nice to meet you." I said after a pause. "Ally."

* * *

I love Marco. I just love him.

Tell me if anyone was OOC. I need to know that stuff.

-Dreamer


End file.
